1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to structural building blocks, and to modular systems for constructing composite structures, such as walls and edging which are usable in landscaping. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved structural building block, and to composite structures constructed therewith.
2. Background Art
Several types of modular landscaping systems are known and in common use today for constructing retaining walls, edging and other landscaping structures. Common landscaping systems include wood timbers and concrete-like blocks.
Examples of some of the known landscaping timbers, structural building blocks, and related devices include U.S. design Pat. No. D371,446 to VanDeusen, U.S. design Pat. No. D386,652 to Rimback et al., U.S. design Pat. No. D438,992 to Chrisco et al., U.S. design Pat. No. D448,859 to Doman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,678 to Scott, Jr. et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,772 to Perkins.
Although the known landscaping timbers and structural building blocks are usable for their intended purposes, a need still exists in the art for an improved structural building block and modular system, which is usable to build landscaping retaining walls. In particular, there is a need for an improved structural building block which is combinable in a staggered configuration, to build an internally reinforced wall.